


Dellos Otros Enxiemplos del Conde Lucanor et de Patronio

by Arithanas



Category: Libro de los ejemplos del conde Lucanor y de Patronio | Tales of Count Lucanor - Don Juan Manuel
Genre: Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Master/Servant, Period Castillan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimia seleçión de exiemplos enspirados ellos dellas buenas ovras de pluma de Don Johan Manuel asegún la sua entençión... las mas de las vezes.</p><p>Quien escrive presenta aquí escusas a la muy noble remembrança de Don Johan Manuel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Other Tales of Count Lucanor and Patronio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097057) by [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas), [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska)
  * Translation into Español available: [Los otros cuentos del conde Lucanor y de Patronio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095140) by [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _En el nombre sea de Dios: amén._

Quien estas líneas escribe toma la ardua fazienda de rescate de çiertos textos que, aviendo formado parte una vez de la eredad de don Johan, hijo del muy novle infante don Manuel, quien muchas et provechosas leçiones aportó al mostrar las conversaciones entre un grant señor, el Conde Lucanor et su consegero, llamado Patronio, para maior gloria dellos fijos de Dios en desta tierra, en manera de entretenidas et juiciosas favlas ca han fecho deliçias de lectores jóvenes et de aquellos ca  non  tanto empero tornan han á aquellos cual a tornar al fogar.

Ardua tarea que cuantimás resulta ingrata, pues a través de ejemplos don Johan de mucha onra diose a la tarea de ilustrar et incaminar a  los suyos fremanos con dulçes vozes ca llevavan el mejor probecho, mas non obstante en un momento de debilidat et quiçá ateniendo la voz del demonio meridiano, dyó de su pluma estorias no aprovadas, pues inmunes non somos tal et quien proclamen a grands vozes lo contrario grant mentiroso ha de ser o mucho ha de pluggirle la compañía, empero antes de me perder en devaneos ca nada aprobechan a esta fazienda dolorosa caida en manos déste modaesto autor ha et  en cuya espalda descansar et recaer el peso deve de esta injuria en papel. 

Esta  monstruosidat encarnada en blanco et negro producto es del mester presentar estos folio falládos entre alteros de fojas sueltas ca poco a poco facíase polvo en un rincón de una bodega do acunado estava el presente adefeçio, que grant afronta face a la onra de tan insigne e ilustre fidalgo, de generosa memoria, de lo que don Johan fizo de su mano derecha fássese añicos con la asurda,  cual Dios manda en la mejor de las obras non sabe lo que face la otra. Aberrantes letras han de maldezir a quien aviéndolas sacado de su cautiverio las exhibe por deste mundo quand con tanto cuidado su padre hízolas desaparecer, con grant açierto en algunos casos, puesto aquesto que la numeración dellos enxiemplos es discontinua et presenta grands saltos.

Otrora, aquestas estorias hubieran sido pasto de fuego et condenadas al olvido, empero este mundo fallase distinto de aquél a quien el autor vio, pleno a un tiempo de marabilla et de indolencia; mas tiempo ha que los omnes facer a lado los tiquismiquis en çierta materias et ondeando cual oriflama brillante abstractas ideas de diversidat et tolerancia et sin dejar de enarbolar estandarte la memoria della Estoria quien pide a grands vozes la recollecta et el atesoramiento de documentos cual los presentes. Las circunstancias de quien escribe mucho difieren de aquellas de don Johan Manuel et assí se faze obligación de llebarlas al vulgo, pasen luengo los muchos errores cometidos a la partera sin desmedrar el mérito del padre de la obra.

Terminado ya questo exordio y, en pidiendo los misericordia al Dios dellos cielos, se procéda luengo a la narración dellos otros enxiemplos del Conde Lucanor et de Patronio


	2. Enxiemplo V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _De lo que acaesció con omne bueno et fijo extraño_

Un día fabló el Conde Lucanor con Patronio, su consegero, et tras pedir que cerrara la puerta, contol’  lo siguiente:

\- Patronio, bien sabes tú que de la mia fe et el mi nombre hago buen resguardo, que non fallárarás natural de estas tierras que en duda ponga sobre el mi arbitrio et la mia autoridat; empero, confesar he que los miyos afectos están revirando el rumbo et encuentro que los miyos ojos se posan cada vez mas en un dulce objeto que traería la malediziencia et el escarnio sobre mi persona. Por el buen juicio que Dios ha pues aquesto en vos, os ruego que me digáis De lo que debo fazer en este asunto.

-Señor Conde Lucanor -dixo Patronio-, ciertamente sé que falláraréis a muchos que podrían aconsejaros mejor que yo; empero, cual me lo avéis pedido, vos diga lo que en aquesto entiendo. Señor Conde Lucanor -seguió Patronio-, mucho me plugeria que  oyeses en la estoria de lo que ocurrió a un omne bueno con su fijo.

El conde le preguntó cómo fuera aquello.

\- Señor Conde, non lejos de aquí avía un omne cuya muger encinta estava. fuesse esta la primera vez que el cielo los bendecía de tal manera et fuesse mucho el orgullo et la esperança que en ello ponía; llenava a su muger de mimos et falagos, consintiendo a su mínima querencia por mor de fazer el trance lo mas llevadero posible.

» El momento del parto llegó en mitad de la noche et la comadrona fue rápidamente llamada a atender a la espectante madre mientras el padre dava vueltas en la huerta intentando de a calmar el galope del coraçón fasta que los gritos de agonía transformaronse en los vigorosos chillidos de un crio en protestan por aver se echado al mundo; el padre fuesse al lecho do su muger mirábalo con grands ojos do se leía angustia et orror.

»Et, amable señor conde, el padre fallábase extasiado et podría se aver confundido a la noch do él derramó tal profusión de elogios ante el marabilloso regalo ca el cielo avíale conferido; por la mañana non tenía excusa nin manera de fazer esscepción pues aquesto que el regalo llevava color marrón en la piel et los ojos oliva de un moro cualquiera et non la tez de un fijo de Castilla, el padre nunca paró en mientes, arguiendo ca si suya fuesse la baca, suyo fuesse el vecerro por la voluntad de Dios et amén.

» Et vos, señor conde Lucanor, si queréis fazer lo que es onrado debéis abraçar lo que Dios vos ha mandado et dejar fazer a vuestros ojos aquello que se les ha mandado.

Plugole ál conde esste ejemplo, obró según él et falló probecho.

Y cual comprendió don Johan que el enxiemplo fuesse bueno, lo fizo poner en este livro e fizo los viesos, que dizen assí:

_De buena gana aceptar ha  
Aquelo el buen Dios fecho amar ha_


	3. Enxiemplo VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _De lo que acaesció al omne joven que fruta verde comía_

Retrayéndol’ en privado, el conde Lucanor fablava assí a Patronio, su consegero:

-Patronio, vos sabéis que una de las cosas déste mundo por la que mas debemos esfuerzarnos es por alcançar buena fama et conservarla intacta de la malediziencia del vulgo cual en aquesto et en otras tantas cosas nadie podrá me aconsejar mejor que vos,ruégovos que me consejedes lo que faga en esta razón a fuer de guardar mi fama.

-Señor Conde Lucanor -dixo Patronio-, mucho me inquieta lo que decís. Cosa seria es en dudar de la fama de un fidalgo et para esplicaros que non hay gravedat en ello, puesto al vulgo le falta autoridat meritoria, plugeme contaros de lo que aconteció a un moço que comía manzanas verdes.

El conde  le rogó quel’ dixiesse cómo fuera aquello.

-Señor Conde Lucanor -dixo Patronio-, un tiempo hubo una vez un burgo mucho pequeño un moço que trabajava en la fazienda cuidando los fuertos. Fuesse aqueste moçetón robusto amado por  los suyos vecinos, de grant fama entre los laboreros. Sólo un defecto tenía tal moço, uno que continuava dejando sorpresos a cuantos lo conocían, puesto aquesto que comía la fruta sin madurar.

»El muchacho non se inmutava por las espresiones de  las suyas vecinos, provada tenía la bondat de la fruta que aún non abandonava el árbol, puesto si bien el fruto verde es amargo de grant probecho es para aquél que se desloma de sol a sol en los campos; este omne joven avíalo visto fazer a muchos otros de madura edat et su ejemplo seguía et al non aver menoscabo de  las suyas facultades, non fallaba menester de cambiar de maneras.

»Mas al pueblo llegó una helada et toda la fruta sin madurar en la rama quedo. Invierno cruel fuesse el que se avezinaba et el hambre a todos tenía ocupados, excepción hecha de nuestro moçetón bien fecho a la idea de comer los frutos cual Dios mandara los. A medida que el tiempo pasaba la gente empeçó a comer tal cual estaban et falláronlos buenos para comer. De ese momento el pueblo dejó de fablar de las extrañas costumbres de nuestro moço.

» Et vos, amado conde a quien Dios proteja tanto, debéis saciar vuestro apetito cual mejor vos convengan, puesto sólo a través de la esperiencia sápese bien lo que es bueno o malo.

Y veyendo don Johan que este ejemplo fuesse muy bueno, lo fizo poner en este libro et compuso estos viesos:

_De fijosdalgo el nombre non debe ser dudado_   
_Ca quien dyo sobre ello un miento_   
_Para fablar debe tener mil tiento_   
_De assí fablar sobre de lo que non ha provado_


	4. Enxiemplo XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _De lo que la vieja Javela fizo quand non tovo un género discreto_

Otra vez estaba fablando el Conde Lucanor con Patronio d’esta manera:

-Patronio, tu que sigues los miyos pasos tanto de día cual de noche al tanto has de estar de las fabladurías  que corren, que si bien nin con la sospecha me tocan resuenan con barullo irritante en los miyos oídos, vos ruego que me digáis la manera de poner fin a esta situación tan enfadosa.

 -Señor Conde Lucanor -dixo Patronio-, sé yo que vós fallaredes muchos que vos podrían  consejar mejor que yo, et a vos dio Dios muy buen entendimiento, que sé que mi consejo que vos faze muy pequeña mengua; mas pues lo queredes, dezirvos he lo que ende entiendo mucho me plazería que parásedes mientes a de lo que le acaesció a la abuela Javela.

El conde pidiol’ que assí lo ficiera.

Patronio començó:

\- Señor, la vieja Javela fuesse costurera en una aldea, tiempo face ha, muy querida por todos por  las suyas grands obras de carida en favor de vivdas et orfanos por igual.  Tan conocida et amada fuesse ella que llamábanla todos abuela por el respeto que le se profesaba. La abuela Javela tejía et cosía con retaços de tela que uno de  las suyas sobrinos mandábale cada tanto de tierras lusas do ganábase el pan en casa de una tejeduría de buen postín et con ella la abuela facía capas et camissas para niños et madres sin fogar, de lo cual non sacava un maravedí, pensava que le avría Dios merced de’l et podría aver la su gracia porque ganase la gloria del Paraíso.

»Çierto día, tras coser la última camissa para su fazienda de amor, la abuela Javela se falló conque non tovo  género para su festido nuevo de la fiesta de Corpus Christi, et tiempo non avía de conseguirlo, pues aquesto que el género oscuro difícil es de fallar, sin contar  que caro es si se toviera. Sin amilanarse, la abuela Javela fízose una falda de retazos escarlata et una fremosa cofia fecha egual. Bien sabido es que los colores encarnados non han de se poner en missa, empero la abuela Javiela decidió apechugar cual muger que se viste por la cabeça et saliose assí ataviada a la missa de Corpus Christi temprano a la mañana.

»Assí ataviada la abuela Javela vista fue por el vulgo et entrellos avria muy gran bolliçio, empero ella, cabeça envuelta, sólo atendía al sermón que allí se dava. Terminada la los missa, una joven viuda acercose a la abuela Javela e increpó la de esta manera:

»-Abuela querida, por el amor que os profeso, os encomiendo que non volváis a aparecer con tal atavío a los ojos del vulgo, quien non conociéndoos pudiera confundiros con muger de mal bevir, et mucho daño haría a aquellos que bien vos quieren veros maltratada por villanos et rufianes quand tan fácil remedio se interponer puede.

»Et los suyos ruegos, la abuela Javela sonrió et contéstole de la siguiente guisa:

»-Anda, fija, que si el mi vestido ofender ha a alguien, el mi desnudo ofenderl’ha aún mas. Dejad que aquellos a quien Dios dióles non ojo confundan lo bueno por lo malo, quand a ojos claro puede notarse la calidat que el TodoFacedor ha pues aquesto en mí et sigue tu camino con la bendición de Dios.

»Et vos, señor conde Lucanor, si queréis non trovar enfojos debéis fazer cual la abuela Javela et dejar fazer al vulgo, que mientras la intención sea pura, nada se pierde en las apariencias.

El conde se falló por bien aconsejado del consejo et fízolo cual él le consejara, et fallóse ende bien.

Et entendiendo don Johan que estos exiemplos eran muy buenos, fízolos escribir en deste libro, et fizo estos viesos:

  _Quien de tu sayo encuentra mal la gama  
dejadle obrar cual le venga en gana_


	5. Enxiemplo XXXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _De lo que acaesció con el loco del pueblo et la carreta_

Fablava  el conde Lucanor con Patronio, su consegero et díxol’ assí;

-Patronio, una cosa fecho he, fallárando dello grant plazer, sin embargo, dixen que hay mas de una manera de conseguir la misma grant’utilidat et probecho. Vós asseguro que variar el modo tiene ventajas tantas que, et si Dios me fiziere tanta merçed fallar podría manera otra de aportar faría para para el mi amigo: por el buen entendimiento que avedes, ruégovos que me consejedes lo para obrar cual mejor deva.

Se azoró Patronio et la mirada desvió.

-Señor Conde Lucanor -dixo Patronio-, si la manera de fazerlo ha sido motivo de utilidat, probecho et plazer, se debe entender que non hay menester de variar el modo; empero dado que buscáis el mi consejo, entre todos el mas humilde  empero, cual me lo avéis pedido, pero para que vós sopiésedes cómo se deve fazer, pido vuestra anuencia para relatar lo que aconteció con el loco del pueblo et la carreta.

Pidióle el conde que lo relatara.

-Señor Conde, en un pueblo cercano avía, cual en todos los pueblos  una grant plaça frente a la iglesia do con frecuencia reuníanse aguadores et vendedores con tal alboroto que aquello parecía el çoco de Medina Azahara et uno dellos mas pintorescos fuesse aquél  a quien llamavan el loco del pueblo, empero a quien me referiré a partir de ahora cual Manolo. Manolo moçetón sencillo e inocente fuesse que día a día llevava carreta et mula a la plaça para prestar  los suyos servicios a quien mejor le sirviera.

»Manolo et su mula baya eran bien conocidos por todos, principalmente porque quand el trabajo escaso fuesse Manolo entretovose en colocar la mula siempre en distinto lugar del carro con la vana idea de fallárar si fallaba el medio de fazer que ambos funcionaran mejor. Tratolo con la mula sobre el carro, lo cual hízolo non avançar manque alegre él decía que la mula podía verse mejor; tratolo con la mula detrás del carro, empero non avançava tan bien cual una carretilla; el pueblo se divertía en preguntarle si ya avíalo intentado  con la mula bajo el carro, empero con sonrisa satisfecha Manolo argüía que demasiado quería a su mula para aplastarla bajo el carro.

» En suma, durante años Manolo buscó la manera mejorar el consorcio de la mula et el carro sin por ello fallárar un mejor medio

» Agora, señor conde, vos he dicho el mío consejo segund me lo pidiestes, pues aquesto que ya avéis fallado el medio que amen de utilidat et probecho os procura plazer et si tal método non ha  las suscitado quexas e non faredes buen recabdo en abenturar esto ca  pues beedes que aquel omne vos quiere fazer entender que avedes de ende seguir faciéndolo del modo que ha satisfecho a todos los comprendidos, dígovos que lo podiedes fazer de diversa manera por vuestra voluntad, mas nunca lo faredes por el mi consejo.

Al conde le mucho plugo aquesto que dixo Patronio, siguió su consejo et fallóse ende bien.

Y cual don Johan comprendió que se tratava de un enxiemplo muy bueno, lo mandó escribir en este libro e fizo los viesos que dizen assí:

_Inútil resulta tratar de mejorar  
lo que ya muy buenos resultados ha_


	6. Enxiemplo XLI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _De lo que conteçió con el alumno aprovechado_

Otra vez fablava el Conde Lucanor con Patronio, su consegero, et le decía:

\- Por la confiança que tengo en vos et por vuestro buen juicio, os conmino a dar vuestro parecer en una aventura que pretendo emprender en la cual non se trata de atacar bizarramente, sino de soportar açedio en un canpo do siempre he sido aquél que arremete, empero estoy seguro de que en esas malas artes siempre hay riesgo et non sabría por do empeçar, os ruego que me aconsejéis lo que debo fazer en este asunto.

-Señor conde -dixo Patronio-, ara que en esto fagades lo que yo entiendo que vos cumple, me gustaría contaros De lo que conteçió con el alumno aventajado.

Et el conde le rogó quel’ dixiesse cómo fuera aquello.

-Acaesció, señor conde, en el seminario de Sevilla que pese a ser joven tovo ya nutrido grupo de alumnos que estudiavan bajo la tutela de luminarias de la santa madre iglesia de maneras tan riguroso que quand non se fallaban reçando estavan estudiando et de to tiempo se fazía provecho manque non de igual manera, pues el buen Dios ha fecho a los omnes tan diferentes cual dedos d’una mano.

»Entre los alumnos de cuarto avía uno que las mas de las veces fallábase en frecuentes disputas et muy poco amor corría entre él et  las suyas maestros por las muchas interrupciones en las lecturas que allí se davan.

»Çierto día el arçobispo cuya fama de terrible precedíalo et esa los misma tarde puso a prueba a todo alumno bajo el techo del seminario. Uno a uno fueron calados et non fueron falládos a medida, temblando todos bajo la grabe mirada del arçobispo que insistía en preguntas cada vez de mayor dificultad, tanto que los maestros temblavan mas que los alumnos et ca como quier mucho peor fue quand el revoltoso alumno parose frente al arçobispo para responder con aplomo et distinción incluso las mas intrincadas cuestiones teologales. Cada maestro fue gratamente sorprendido por ello et aún mas quand el arçobispo preguntó de do venía todo ese grant saber.

»Dixo luengo el seminarista “ _De die autem illa, et hora nemo scit_ ”, o dicho en buen cristiano: nadie sabe nin el día nin la ora et ca como quier vale perder unas horas de sueño que la oportunidat de dar lo mejor. El arçobispo quedó tan impresionado que recomendó al seminarista para tomar los votos en la primera oportunidat.

» Vos, señor conde muy amado, nunca dejéis estar preparado si la situación se presenta, pues aquesto que perjudicar mas podría la ignorancia que lo novo; y, si la curiosidat vos face accionar, - con una sonrisa dixo Patronio -, poner Su Merçed su confiança devría en manos de quien confiar su vida avría.

El conde tovo por buen et provechoso consejo.

Et porque don Johan se pagó deste exienplo, compuso unos viesos que fizo poner en este libro:

_Si perder la dignidat ha de pasar_  
 _lo mejor que se puede fazer_  
 _tratar es de lo merecer_  
 _y lo mejor buscar para non errar_


	7. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sirvan estas líneas de descargo por los errores comisos et para felices fiestas desear a vós._

Quien estas líneas escribe sabe bien que quien melda querer oír podría “y díxol’ el conde a Patronio, su consegero, cerrad las puertas et apartad las haldas…” mas témome que los enxiemplos permiten non tal libertat.

Seguido he vuestro consejo, et de mi memoria he extraído los relatos que otras lenguas me han dixo para mejor vida dar questas estoras; La primera istoria pertenece a dos de los miyos queridos amigos; la segunda es estoria del myo padrino et dello burgo rural; la tercera fue casi calcada dellos cuentos que la miya abuela sefardita relatava á me; la estoria cuarta vívila con los miyos ojos (manque una cavra fera que no mula) mientras que la quinta contada fue d’un seminarista que recibió las órdenes en pareçidas circunstancias.

Parte de mi se paga en que el buen Patronio assí consegía  las suyas estorias.

Gracias sean dadas por de la oportunidat de el canon visitar, de el mi castellano desempolvar et de para esta marabillosa estoria escribir.


End file.
